deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony the Tiger
Tony the Tiger is the mascot of the cereal product “Frosted Flakes”. Fanon Battle Ideas So Far *Tony The Tiger vs Cool Cat *Incineroar vs Tony the Tiger *Tony The Tiger vs Segata Sanshiro Possible Opponents *Pepsiman (...) *Cool Cat (Cool Cat Saves The Kids) *John Cena (WWE) *Johnny Bravo (...) *Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Fanta (N60Sean) *Sportacus (Lazy Town) *Beast (Marvel Comics) *Mario (...) *Ronald McDonald *Segata Sanshiro (Sega) *Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *All Might (My Hero Academy) *The Thing (Fantastic 4) *Kintaro (Mortal Kombat) Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Tony *Age: ??? *Height: 7’0” *Weight: 303lbs *Occupation: Advertiser Abilities *Superhuman Strength **Immovable *Super Speed **Up to the speed of a car *Agility **Can jump to the height of how someone would go if they were jumping on a trampoline without actually needing a trampoline *Durability *Gets energy/empowered from/by cereal Strength *Can lift a tree which weighs 20,000 pounds *Striking strength is 220kg. That proven when Tony overpowered a circus strength meter which the scale lands on tiger. Speed *Above average. Durability *Has survived falling from buildings *wistood a bull *Wistood thousands of hockey pucks which were tossed at him. Hockey Pucks weigh at 156 to 170g Intelligence *Above Average but does average ideas Supercharged Tony Abilities *Far superior stats than base *Shield *Shapeshifting *Is immune to electrical attacks *Can Adapt **Can automatically wear Armour With no ease, can fly etc. Feats *Created a statue of himself right after reflecting hockey pucks **The Pucks piled up together and looked like him but made out of hockey pucks *Survived jumping off a 100 meter ladder **Landed in a swimming pool with a big splash *Survived Bonecrusher the Bull *Tanked hits from thousands of hockey pucks *Managed to catch a baseball while not looking in its direction *A pro at sports *Popped a hot air balloon by reflecting a grappling hook with his finger *Was at one point able to fly *Punched a Punching Sack so hard that it went ricocheting all over the place into a basketball hoop *Survived crashing into a wall after saving himself from falling off a cliff by sticks *Saved kids from holding back *Easily dragged two trees and dragged them to fix a hammock *Kicked a ball into the moon and then ricocheted back to earth in 3 seconds *Able to break a armoured car into pieces by shouting his catchphrase **Their Grrrrrrreat! *Can multitask on controlling 4 balls at the same time *Able To tank 3 floors of a building *Able To tank a piranha Which was bitting his tail *Pulled a 200kg of elastic energy when setting up a hammock *Survived falling through grass after falling off a hammock *Kellog’s most memorable cereal icon Flaws/Weaknesses *Is Clumsy *Does Struggle Against Projectiles (Only In Normal Form) *Gets confused if no one knows about his products *Isn’t much of a defensive tiger (Only In Normal Form) *Somehow became naked after jumping into a pool *Got himself stuck in a slide Respect Threads https://amp.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/3gefp8/respect_tony_the_tiger/ Trivia Tony the Tiger actually has a son back in the classic commercials Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Advertisement Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Superheroes Category:Animal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:TV combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sports Player Category:SuperMarioLogan Combatants Category:Cats Category:Boxers Category:Armored Characters Category:Team leaders Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Combatants who can Adapt